Complex Reality, Free Warrior
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: This is all Piccolo point of view on his very own history! so R/R!


1 *Let me just say one thing, I said I didn't write stories with excessive cussing, but here, we had to make an acception, there is Piccolo's view and then a 3rd narrator, who says everything Piccolo is supposed to be feeling, so if you get confused it's all Piccolo, but in 3rd narrator mode, okie dokie?*  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Complex Reality, Free Warrior  
  
  
  
Ever hear the story of Piccolo? Uh, yeah! Who hasn't? Aren't you sick and tired of hearing the same thing over and over again…Piccolo, he was once evil, but helped save earth many times…his best friend is Gohan…blah blah blah, you see how boring that gets after a while? You want something original that includes no one but Piccolo, right? What he thinks, what he feels, what he means, and what he conceals? Through my excessive research and complete dedication to the HOTTEST Namekian I can give you…  
  
  
  
  
  
The story yet to be told…until now. I give you,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PICCOLO  
  
  
  
'Nerve wracking, really, what is the deal? Love here, emotion there, 'Oh Piccolo, how are you?' PAH! I'm sick and tired of it! What is the deal with all these Sayjins? What makes Gohan and Goku so cheerful? Ehh… It's sickening. And Vegeta…argh, if I could I would rip his mouth right off of his face!' Piccolo thought. It was the worst possible thing to know in the world. Early in life he had been so evil…uh, I mean, ugh, that was the wrong way to put it…I mean, he was too much of an ass hole for his own good! Yeah, that's it. But the thing is that Gohan and Goku were just so…there! Where do they get these ideas that Piccolo likes to be loved? Love! What did they think he was, a puppy? If he were he'd go and find a few good electrical polls and pee on it so his piss would electrocute him just so he could die and get away from all the mushy crap. Piccolo grabbed the tree and looked out at the horizon. Who was he kidding? He had love too. But he didn't like it! Love was something that made him think of shit, and shit was something that was just as bad to say, as it was to eat! Piccolo ripped off a huge chunk of bark and threw it. It went out of sight after a few moments, but he didn't care. He had just gotten back from Gohan's 12th birthday party…Do you have any idea how stupid kids can be on their own birthday? I mean, really, you were just a year older! You didn't need a bunch of stupid presents and food! Oh no, food…don't make me laugh, food was about as bad as eating shit, which shit was as bad as thinking about love, so shit was something that was just as sickening as Birthday parties! And let me tell you, Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu would have to kill Piccolo all at the same time before he would ever go back to a stupid party again! Ever! Gohan had been so happy at his party, he had to say that, but Piccolo wasn't exactly overjoyed by the fact that he had to endure all the cocky love and over-practiced smiles. Smiles were too…too…LOVING! Dammit, was there a day in time when he didn't have to even think that stupid 4 letter word the sent chills through his entire body!? It didn't make sense, why was he feeling it? He hated it, he hated it all, he hated love, but he was loving! WHAT MADE HIM LOVE? It was Gohan wasn't it…it was Gohan who changed him! Oh, he knew it was that backstabbing brat who would make him love! Piccolo growled. Wait, what was he thinking? Piccolo frowned his eye- ridges disgusted with himself. Gohan wasn't purposely doing anything; the kid was just being himself…Ok, now what was he doing? Was he accepting the fact that Gohan changed him? NO WAY! THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL HE WOULD EVER LET THAT KID MAKE HIM ALL MUSHY AND LOVEY! Piccolo shook his head at himself. Why…was…this…happening? He didn't understand it. He was so lonely before. So scared at nights he had to spend alone when he was younger. He was scared of the world, scared of acceptance. He wasn't accepted before, so why was he now? He was considered a freak then, but now, he was like…'one of the guys' you know, the people you have over for football games who wave around those squishy pointer finger things, drink beer, and paint their faces screaming their heads off at good plays, and cursing at the bad ones. Piccolo wasn't going to drink beer, he wasn't going to paint his face, he wasn't going to watch football, and if someone gave him that stupid pointer finger thing he would shove it up their ass. Piccolo sighed and rested against the tree. There were so many things that he didn't understand in humans, let alone Sayjins. All these emotions, all these feelings…sadness, happiness, guilt, betrayal…love. Love was one he did not get, love was something of a concept that stuck in his mind until it burned his brain and melted through his ears. His story was so different than before. He was born somewhat of an evil. He hated his own half, he never knew his father, which might have been a good thing seeing as how Piccolo- Damaoi probably wouldn't be such a good father. And Piccolo, being that part, was evil, just a chip off the old block. But he wasn't as evil as his father, oh no, he hated Goku, oh how he HATED Goku. And then Goku's stupid brother had to come along and threaten the Earth. Piccolo's only real friend WAS the Earth! He lived alone with it all the time, and that was the way he wanted it to be. But he had to join forces with Goku to stop Radditz. Let me tell you, there wasn't exactly friendship there, if Goku died, well, OK, just as long as there was a way to stop Radditz. But coincidentally Goku did die; holding Radditz while Piccolo used his Makkankosappo attack on 'em (Special Beam Cannon, just incase you didn't know). But it just turned out that Goku's bratty son had to have some kind of hidden power that interested Piccolo…why oh why did he have to have hidden powers? Piccolo decided after some consideration to train Gohan, to see if he could live on a secluded Island for 6 months with no help, if Gohan could, then Piccolo would train him. Well, on the first night of the survival on the Island Gohan got into a little bind with a hungry dinosaur and ended up on top of a huge very steep mountain type thing. Unable to fly by then, Gohan was stuck for a while, or at least until he got the nerve to go down…but the dinosaur might have still been there. That night, with Gohan dying from hunger Gohan dozed off momentarily, but then Piccolo came along and set down two apples quickly in front of Gohan and then flew back. Gohan was overwhelmed with happiness and ate both the apples. That was what started Gohan and Piccolo's friendship. Oh yeah, you heard me, friendship. Very close friendship. Very very close friendship. But no matter how close he was to someone, he would never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever go back to another birthday party again! Its strange you know. Piccolo's race was Namekian, though he had only met them once he felt somewhat close to them, and then again, there was something that kept him on Earth when he was offered the chance to go with the Namekians to the new Namek planet. It was his friends, and the Earth itself. Ok, so I'm getting a little ahead of the game here, but you know how it is, I'm talking for Piccolo here, maybe he doesn't know it yet, but he has way too much publicity going for him. SUPER STAR BABY! I can see it now, Hollywood, Piccolo's big break! Um……………nah. Special little Piccolo, saving the Earth all the time, enduring near death experiences, if not death experiences, and yet he still fights for it…ahhhhh, sweet darling Piccolo…HEY! GET A GRIP! I'M NOT TELLING SOME FAIRY TALE ROMANCE STORY HERE! I'M WRITING ABOUT PICCOLO FOR GODSAKES…jeeze, what do I look like, an author? Sheesh. So anyways. Unbelievable bonds were made. Unbelievable indeed, it was a different story though for Piccolo. His bonds were a little uncertain, a little scary, a little too fast…and growing a little too uneasy in times. Though don't get me wrong, there are ways to deal with it, and it can be dealt with, but on the other hand there's something he just can't get a hold of. Something he just can't comprehend, all of the wisdom and all of the knowledge he's come to gain over the years are far from helping him handle such circumstances. Let's get down to it, there's Piccolo, there's Gohan, there's Goku, Krillin, Vegeta (mind I say not on the top of the 'I like' list), there's Yamcha, Tien, Choat'zu, were all the original Z fighters, then the later fighters like Videl, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra were introduced. They just up and out made their way to the top and they didn't take no for an answer. They took Piccolo with, and they will take Piccolo out. Either way it's a win-win situation. It's quite simple you see. He feels inside Oh so much pain, and yet he prospers from it. You know what I'm talking about, don't act like you've never heard that before. His pain is his food, hungry? Well, his soul for instance. Pain feeds the need. The need to fight. The endurance and energy pumping and pumping faster and faster through his veins until he can't take anymore and his anger goes………………………….KA-POW! Flies right though the ceiling and out of the universe. That's what makes him such a strong fighter. Gohan fights with it, Goku fights with it…not so sure about Vegeta, Vegeta fights with his pride, if there's one thing that I will always hear Vegeta say is "A Sayjin never loses his pride!" Yep, good ol' Vegeta. Piccolo sat down on the cool damp ground and entwined his fingers together, crossing his legs and bowing his head. Momentarily he fell into a deep meditation. *Goes on in a whispering voice* And you see, meditation. That's how he gets in touch with his inner self; it's what all fighters do, if not a lot more people too. Who knows what he sees when he does meditate, probably nothing actually, but it must be something there that's keeping him in that trance. We've all seen Piccolo fight, we've all seen his techniques, his moves, his speed…his hot sexy…oh, oops, I-I mean his body. To wrap things up, all things said, and yet there is so much more left unsaid, I have to tell you one small thing. Piccolo is not a pushover, he knows what he wants, and he will get it when he wants it. To make things perfectly straight and to be perfectly dis-honest (j/k) to be perfectly honest, we know not one darn thing about what was in Akira Toriyama's mind when she made up the character of Piccolo, what she was thinking of how to make his character so hardened, so tough, yet he is so vulnerable. To bring it straight out, I know almost nothing about Piccolo accept for what I have seen, what I have read, what I have assumed, and what I have thought of. Honestly people, did you really think I was the BIG expert on how Piccolo feels? And research? What research? I watch the show, read everything on him, draw pictures, and write fanfics. That's not research, it's fun. And Piccolo is, to say the least, a great character. NAMEKS SHALL LIVE ON FOREVA! Not to mention Piccolo of course.  
  
Sorry to shorten this folks, but if I went on, it would have been babbling, and even babbling on and on and on and on…uh, and on about Piccolo is, well, even that would be pointless!  
  
SEE YA! 


End file.
